


Mind Cavities

by ketchupfromyoutube



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, F/M, Fratboy!Luke Hemmings, fratboy!5sos - Freeform, fratboy!luke, luke hemmings smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupfromyoutube/pseuds/ketchupfromyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College bad boy Luke sees something he likes. He’s always tried to get what he wants. Sometimes he succeeds, other times…it’s the sweet trip of the drug that’s enough satisfaction. Tonight…he gets both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Cavities

**Author's Note:**

> First Person POV (Luke’s)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Drug & Alcohol Use, Angst 
> 
> Rating: Explicit
> 
> Side note: This was loosely based off of Ariana Grande’s song “Hands On Me” per anon request. Enjoy! xoxo

The way her hips swayed to the thudding tempo of the bass held my attention for most of the night. Since walking through the open doors of Omega Sigma, since leading the other boys to the free flowing keg and filling our cups, this girl and her body caught my eye. She wore this plaid skirt, as if she had some Biology homework to study. Her right ribcage had a little beauty mark, not covered by the black crop top. My eyes travelled down her legs, the top of her thighs and centered where the tights pressed into her skin. Somewhere I wanted to sink my teeth into.   
    “Looks like Luke’s found a conquest for the night,” Ash said, eyes full of a smirk as he lifted the red cup to his lips. He was leaned against the oak pillar in the entryway to the dining room, Cal whispering to a couple of girls a foot away. I could hear Michael in the kitchen, shouting about that one foursome with some of the girls from Zeta Delta.  
    I stayed quiet, as usual. Concentrated on the feeling of my lip ring against my prodding tongue. Cold and a thin kind of firm to the muscle, wet and enveloping. I loved using my tongue. Never got any complaints about it from any of the girls I hooked up with either. Plaid skirt girl was throwing her head back, hair swishing close to her hips. Long and thick. Something I could pull, or maybe gather into a ponytail to help her out when she’d inevitably need it.   
    “Cocky bastard, already picturing the girl on her knees,” Ashton teased, shoulders knocking into mine as the straight up vodka in his cup coursed through his body. It took a lot these days to get Ash drunk, the varsity swimmer the biggest heavy weight I’d ever met.   
Rolling my eyes and adjusting the snapback on my head, I pushed him back.  
      
“Go fuck your girlfriend, Ash. Some of us still have our freedom.” I cocked my chin up in the direction of the blonde across the room. Black skinny jeans tight and one of Ash’s plaid shirts hanging down her arms. Ash smiled slow and shamelessly, totally in love. His eyes cast on his girl, feet taking him in her direction.   
      
“Good boy.” I decided now was the time to go say hi. Or not, I thought when I got up behind her and the song changed. Bass stronger, vocals sweet and cheeky. Cracking my sore knuckles and flexing my back a bit, I closed in on what little distance separated us. She felt my hips against the small of her back immediately, looking back with impish eyes. God was she cute, precious in fact. Like a kitten about to pounce on innocent little prey.   
    I bit my lip, eyes taking her profile in. Body undulating into hers smooth as a dirty thought traveling to your mind. It just happens. Plaid skirt and beauty marks didn’t have any issue with that. Her winged eyeliner pitch and lashes full, hands reaching back and gripping mine. Her fingers slim and palms tiny in comparison. It turned me on some more.   
    A smirk took it’s place on my slick lips as she guided my hands to her waist. Her skin was warm and so squeezable; my knuckles dipping in like the nylon along her legs. Her black converse stepped backwards, her frame sinking into mine fluidly. She was more than into this, pushing her butt between my legs and taking charge. All I could really do was respond the best way I knew how.   
      
“Fucking naughty little thing, ey?” I whispered directly into her ear so she could hear. My blonde hair stuck out of my hat in small curls, brushing against her neck. I felt her nod, air plucking off her pout before the words came to my ears.  
But once they did, I felt the blood rush from my head and go straight between my legs.   
      
“If you like what see, I want you to put your hands on it, babe.”

Her voice had a purr, a rough drag to it. Pictures in my mind took me to my first cigarette, a grainy punch lit against the black walls of a club. Midnight and cold, breath mingling with the poison floating around my sixteen year old head. Her fingers curled on my thighs, the same fists of the drug I set fire too. My own hands smoothed and spread along her tights, nails sinking where my teeth wanted to be by the end of the night. The music only got louder as cheers around us got rowdier. The smoke wafting into the wood pillars and bodies getting closer and closer. Our hips grinding and hearts spastically beating under sweat glazed clothing. I remembered it was my turn to speak.  
    “I wanna do more than that, sweetheart,” I told her, sliding my hips in figure eights to meet the backwards spiral of hers. She scoffed, but stayed close. If anything she got closer, head falling back onto my shoulder. Her little tongue poking out, pale pink rolled between a crimson pout. I ducked down to kiss her nose, causing her to giggle and spin around in my arms, now facing me.   
      
“Then do it, punk,” She said. It was more of a command, the way her index and middle fingers scratched under the edge of my hat, stroking at my scalp. Her eyes were so sickeningly sweet, slinking along my face and neck. Every time she would blink I got a kick to the gut, as if she were reaching inside my stomach. The bow of her lips banefully planning my fate. It was hot as fuck.

If this chick was ruinous, I wanted every ounce of it. Every drop.   
      
The stairs weren’t as easy as I thought they would be. Maybe the punch was spiked harder than I figured. But eventually, after tumbling into the walls and blindly reaching for one other, we made it to my room. Beauty marks decided the best way to close the door would be tossing one of my shoes at it, and it worked. With an impressed shrug and lip purse, I called her over. Over to me and into my lap. “What’s your name?” She asked, squeaking with delight as she launched herself onto me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, legs spread as she straddled me on the edge of the bed. I squared my hips, knees strong as they held her in place. Tiny and squirming, her skirt rubbing further up her body as she kissed into my mouth.   
      
“Luke, what about you?” I gasped into her neck, my kisses turning into suckling. She began to pant, chin resting on top of my head. I could feel her fingers knotting in the hood of my sweatshirt, clawing at the spans of my back.  
      
“Jasmine, but call me Jazz, I’d love that,” she moaned, teeth clamping down on my earlobe. A rumbling groan escaped my lips, deep from my chest. I loved it when girls bit.   
    “Feisty, huh Jazz? I like it.”

We were grinding down and up into each other now, her barely there panties getting pushed aside by the front of my jeans. The walls shook from the speakers downstairs, party just awakening as the morning approached. Jazz’s nails scraped along my belt buckle, ripping the metal from it’s hold. She whipped it off in a split second, throat splintering around a particularly loud moan.   
I had to stop her for a moment, to reach up and take her jaw into my hands. I just held her face, thumbs on her cheekbones and eyes on her lashes. The way they dipped against her innocent blush. But those eyes...fuck, those eyes. As she gazed back at me, into me, I felt hunted.   
      
“Fuck me, Luke.”

I had her flipped onto her back quickly, working her out of her skirt as she tugged the sweatshirt off. Our clothes in a heap on the floor. A candy tablet dropping down my throat and giving me a blurry high. The lace falling from her ribcage, frozen cherry blossoms crunching under your boots. I felt like I had frostbite, stung and sweating on top of her. Jazz pulled me closer to her fire, hands clasped at the back of my neck. The sheets I hadn’t made in months, maybe ever, rubbed at her bare back as I settled her down. My tongue was a drop of something colorful, hers the red licorice staining my gums.   
    The pills started to kick in then, Michael’s new batch fresh and potent. Jazz’s moans got more urgent as I rolled my fingertips along her tits. My mouth watered considerably at the goosebumps littering her body. I recalled my first kiss on main street, the night before New Year’s Eve. Christmas lights still tacked up on mom and pop shops. Trash dirtying the snow, the girl I held not liking the way the night smelled. Our hometown putrid and anonymous.  
    My tongue lapped at her belly, digging into every indent I could find. Nibbling and sucking bruises to remember me by tomorrow. Outside of my window, rain pelted the glass, trees howling back at the wind. Jazz knotted her fingers in my hair, knocking my hat right off. She yanked on it, the pain injecting more desire in my blood.  
      
“Want my tongue, Jazz?” I asked her, peeking up at her with a wide grin. The drug was so good, Michael never lied about his product. The way her pupils dilated, the shake in her thighs and fluttering beneath her breasts...I could tell she was as high as I was.  
      
“Damn. Fuck yes, Luke.” She was propped up on her elbows, hair swinging lethargically against the duvet. Her eyes as wicked as the black capes in every dark corridor I could think up.   
My imagination took over and all I could taste was Jazz. 

“Yes! Luke!”  
She was writhing, twisting the sheets in whirlpools in her haste. I swallowed her trembling, catching her wetness on the curve of my tongue. Latched onto her clit, humming in time with her whimpering. She lost it all, ankles knocking together before linking behind my head. I watched her virulent eyes as I sucked two of my own fingers into my mouth. Knuckles disappearing and creases pressing into my ring. I went up and down on them, bobbing with determination and slow rhythm.   
Jazz was turning the rose petals of her mouth a sea foam white with her teeth. I reveled in her desire, and when I let my spit covered fingers fall from my mouth, that’s when I pushed them into her.   
      
“Oh shit. Oh my, fuck.” Jazz was gone, pushing her pussy against my tongue once I lowered myself back down. Fingers fucking her, adding a third.   
      
“L-Luke...god,” she groaned, neck bared to the sky. She needed more, that much was very clear as she began to drag me up by my jawline. The heel of her hands slippery along my temples. She was desperate and sliding down the spine of her high.  
    Chest to chest once again, Jazz was spread out like a snow angel. Muscles quivering as if stabbed by ice sickles. Her breath a polarized mint on my collarbones. I reached down to pump myself a few hard times. I could feel the moans beating in my throat. Could feel it all. Heard them wrack the clouds of saliva and sweat bubbling between me and Jazz.   
Jazz watched me work myself up and down. Back and forth. Her hand came down to grip my balls, rolling them in her slick palms deliciously. My arms shook as they held me up, the pleasure almost knocking me over. But the adrenaline was the click of lighter fluid in my bones. My hand’s speed catching on the pace to cause a spark. I was on fire.

The bass punched the house, the headboard now creaking shyly. The head of my cock dripped precum onto Jazz’s hips, as red as the hickeys I painted on her.   
      
“Condoms are in there, honey,” I told her breathlessly. She nodded, free hand  opening the drawer beside the bed and retrieving the foil packet. Her sharp canines tore the edge clean off, my gasps caged at the roof of my mouth. So pent up and ready. Ready to feel her.   
      
“Let me,” Jazz said, shimmying down a bit to get a better hold of me. She gripped the base of my painfully hard cock, standing it up at attention and dragging her thumb along a fat vein. I hissed at that, the sound peeling between my clenched teeth. Jazz finally rolled the condom on, but not without taking her time at the tip. Just pressing each finger against the ridge of my head, where my shaft got more and more drenched. I was going to rip the sheets if she didn’t stop.   
      
“Jazz...” I warned, voice a growl. She simply peered up at me, and giggled. 

“Sorry, punk.”

“Yeah, you will be, kitten.”  
    With her heartbeat telling me everything I needed to know, I pushed inside. Her walls clenching at first but relaxing a moment later, I squeezed my eyes shut tight. Jazz’s nails planted red lines down my arms, and then my back. I didn’t lose her eyes as I slowly pulled out, just to the tip. I couldn’t lose those eyes. Their blueprints reading every fear I ever had. 

I always liked being afraid. Didn’t feel alive when I was calm.  
     
 “Say my name,” I instructed as I pushed back. Her groan was positively shattered, vocal chords rough. As rough as the thrusts my hips were spitting. The pace I set driving us both up the wall. The headboard cracking almost, a fragile halo above the fluffed feathers of her angel wings.   
      
“Luke, Luke...fucking...your name’s Luke.”  
I smirked, teeth sinking into the pulse at her neck. So little but so able. Taking me like a champ, she was.  
      
“Can you tell me again? Can you let me know?” I asked of her, hands soothing along her sweaty hairline, egging my girl on. My angel for the night.   
Jazz’s eyes widened before shutting, eyelids supplying more moisture to her cat-like gaze.   
    She opened her mouth to oblige, just as I gave her deeper, slower, and harder thrusts. “Luke! Fuck! LukeLukeLuke!”  
Her screams and moans melted into each other, my mind going to a raspberry blue stick of bubblegum. Syrup stuck to it’s wrapper and a puddle on the cement. 

Forgotten.

All was forgotten if it happened before I saw her hips swaying back and forth in the center of the house. A house that spun around us and struggled to stay upright. I fucked her harder. I fucked her quicker. Wound my hands around the wrought iron of the headboard and took the brunt of the effort on my hips. I was flying on a high though, couldn’t feel any pain. Only pleasure. Only Jazz.  
      
“Luke, I’m close,” Jazz whimpered, voice but a squeak beneath me. She looked so small under the shadow my my shoulders. Her hands shook on my back, breasts bouncing closer to her neck and back down as I pounded in and out of her.   
      
“I got you, angel.” I assured her, and smeared some of the eyeliner by her right eye down in a straight line. My eyelids now looked like the long, black hands of a clock. Almost 3 in the morning and mom and dad in the next room, a little bit worried about their youngest son. I shook the memories away.  
    I fucked in and out of her three more times before pulling out completely. Jazz winced at the loss, but sat up fast, helping me out of the condom. Jacked me off but I stopped her. Looked into those eyes, the same ones that had me in knots. She gripped my cock, not letting go. I shook, whimpering.  
      
“You first...” I whispered, trying to slink down to get my mouth back on her. She laid her free hand flat against my chest, shaking her head no.  
      
“You.” 

And I felt strapped down, the cold steel of a surgical table eating away at my back as her mouth wrapped around my cock. I shuddered, chest hallow and scratching at air for something solid. My angel beneath me, eyes mirthful. She opened my stomach and settled right in, elbows deep. Injecting the poison. I was spinning, spinning....couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to get away, the unforgiving metal at my back oddly comforting.  
    
I was at home in her mouth. 

“Fuck...coming...I’m gonna fucking bust,” I groaned. Jazz didn’t let up, tongue swirling and throat gagging, slurping my cock like an icy at a family bbq.

It was all so hot and wrong and filthy and had me splashing out and down into her waiting mouth. It was hot and oozing out of me, thick and white. Jazz swallowed instantly, wiping her mouth at the crook of her arm and then kitten licking at that.  
I was pushed down to her sex not a second later. Deep down and enveloped in the scent of her desire, the slick staining my nose, my lip ring, the scruff at my jaw. I held her thighs still as I ate her out. Jazz’s moans getting wilder and hips sloppily grinding into my face. It was when I sucked harder at her clit and pressed my thumb right under that she came. Her hair tumbling against my blankets, chin dropping down to let out a shout, whole body a Shirley Temple  red.  
I lapped it all right up, the taste heady and tinged with tartness. Close to fizzling away, I got my chance to bury my teeth where I intended since the start of the night. Her thighs dewy and salty. A good taste.

“Fuck,” Jazz breathed. I pet her legs, helping her down as she stroked my tousled hair.

“Yeah...” I agreed, not so eloquent but still seeing poems in her eyes.  
And just like that, a rip tore through my mind. The pictures on an old overhead screen, white canvas broken. Inky black staining my fingers and spilling across my vision. 

Pills hitting a second stride. The last thing I remember from that night were those eyes. 

The predator inside of them, wading through thick waters. Lily pads and gurgling frogs, fat and happy on their homes. Her bruises like that purple birthday card in the corner on the floor. My pricked skin tender like that crack in the window by my desk. My heartbeat getting louder and more insistent in my ears. The dust at the top of my bookshelf. A moth flapping it’s wings in the dim glow of light at the bottom of the door, begging for an escape. 

Then it all went dark. 


End file.
